After summer comes strangeness
by Dust-Bunny1
Summary: There r 2 new students, oneof which is plotting agaisnt Zim (not yet though) and the other is dibs new, Crush? Chapter 5 up! ( check inside to see originol summary) R&R Please!
1. Intro to Invader Inggy

After summer comes strangeness  
  
Summary: After summer come many things, Skool, bad fashion, and most of all..strangeness. R&R! Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim (or any of the characters on the show), It belongs to nickalodeon (I can't spell) Johnan Vasquez (For some odd reason I can't remember how to spell his name, unless that's right, like I said I cant remember) and many other people and networks that I am not aware of at this point. Authors Notes: I have no Idea what so ever why I am writing this fic, but I am, good and bad reviews welcome, I am used to criticism.  
  
An introduction to 'Invader Inggy the Obsessive Fashion Idiot'  
  
Reason for intro: before I begin I feel that I must first give an introduction to one of my characters, I have absolutely no idea why, but I guess it would make me feel better.  
  
Invader Inggy  
  
On the planet 'Blehk', there lives a very unique society. One of its members is Invader Inggy (no one really knows how she became an Invader, but she did, somehow), who is known as the 'Obsessive Fashion Idiot'. We start our amazingly strange story off with an intro to why and how she ends up where she ends up (this place being, sadly, in our story):  
  
A strangely tall green alien (O by the way the 'Blehkins' are really just tall Irkens, but they rebelled against the tallest (because they were taller and they wanted to be in charge of the uniforms)) walked down the corridor, this alien being Inggy of course because this is HER intro, fixing her antenna-rings (they r kinda like ear- rings, but for anteni) and smoothing down her sixties-like uniform (they r fashion idiots after all, that being why they weren't allowed to design the uniforms for the irkens), Her leaders had called her out of her 'how to concur the world with hair-spray' seminar (considering they don't have hair they have no use for hair spray so who knows why they have it, but like I've said many times before, they are fashion idiots). She pushed through the large double doors, and there sat a table with a map painted on it of the solar system, the map they used for the great assigning. A small smile pushed its way to the surface of this fashion idiot's face. Her two leaders stood behind this table, looking as if they might die from suppressing the giggles that hid behind their solemn expressions (don't ask how they can look solemn and as if they might die from suppressing laughter at the same time, they just do). "Invader Inggy reporting" She said, saluting, even though they obviously knew it was her. "Invader, we have decided that we shall send you on a very important mission" "OOOOOOOOO, does this mean I get...." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, it is not so important that you would get to, to, to, O dear god how could you even imagine.."Her leader who had been speaking obviously felt very strongly against what ever they were talking about, he could barley stand to finish his sentence. "Why not, squark got to; you always let squark do whatever he wants, but nooooooooo, Inggy cant do ANYTHING-" "Enough Invader, you are lucky enough to be allowed to be apart of this mission, now would you please let us explain to you where you are going and why you are going there?" "Yes, Sir, I mean Sirs" "We are sending you to a filth planet called EARTH, you are going to be going to this enormous dirt ball to help us in our battle against the irkins" "How so?" "You shall steal the planet from the thing called ZIM, he shall be posing as a small green earth boy with a thing called a skin condition, do you understand?" "Yes SIRS" "Good, now we shall program the directions to this planet into your H.A.B.M.T. (Highly advanced blehkin mechanical thingy). "Yes sirs" "Now leave" "yes sirs" Inggy then left the room and began to go get ready. 'whom or what ever this ZIM thing is, he must be very, very, very, very, very, very, very important for my leaders to put such a marvelous Invader as I INGGY on this mission' Inggy thought.( she reminds me of someone..............)  
  
After the Invader had gathered all the things that she would need she pilled everything into her voot-cruiser and launched. "Earth....that's an interesting name for a planet of filth..... I would think if it is a planet of filth as they say it is, that it would be called something like...(she was then interrupted by the sound of metallic snoring), Uggg! How am I supposed to turn this thing off!" *Her voot- cruiser then ran into something. "Arrrrrg!" *she turns her head to see what exactly she ran into* It was an intergalactic gas station (she had hit the bottom edge of it, making a large dent in her voot-cruiser) "O, I might as well pick up a fruit punch slushy and some nachos *nudges robot*, Metal filth Bag?" "YEEEEAAAAAH?" it answered rubbing the metallic sleep out of its eyes. "Would you like anything?" "YEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" "What?" "WEEEEEEEEEEELLLL I don't know, maybe, no, maybe, no, maybe, nah. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I know I'll have a....wait no." "Why don't I just get you some cookies?" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Gas station Cookies!" "Alrighty then, I'll be right back" "O.K." "O yes, one more thing metal filth creature" "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?" "Let me make this very clear to you since you seem to lack the power to think, this is my first mission, and the last thing I need is you screwing it up, understand?" "Wha?" "Arrrrrg! Do. Not. Touch. Anything! Is that clear?" "YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' "Good, now I'll be right back" Inggy then walked into the gas station. At the very moment she was out of sight the Robot jumped out of the voot- cruiser and began jumping on other alien means of transportation, and bashing in windows, ripping out any wires, and licking steering wheels (I have no idea, so don't ask, I guess the robot must be malfunctioning, or something like that, this story is supposed to be strange after all).  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes I understand that must have been a very weird start, but technically it was an intro to one of the characters of mine that I figured would need one (but she is not going to be the main character), I will have more soon, when I figure out where I am going with this (I have an idea of where this fic is headed but am not sure) Please R&R! Like many other fic writers, I get most of my inspiration from reviews. Thank u for reading, check back soon! :) 


	2. The strangeness begins

After summer comes Strangeness  
  
Authors Notes: Most likely by the time I have posted this I will have most of it written, So this has all been written in advance. Sorry if the intro was a little odd, but so was the character that I had been focusing on. Please, despite the oddness, try to enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)  
  
  
  
The strangeness begins  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib had had a quiet beginning to his summer, and had actually been looking forward to three months of freedom, that is until his Dad signed him up for a summer long camp for the recovering insane, which had, of course, ruined his quiet beginning. He had shared a bunk with a kid that smelled of cat urine and spoke of mutant froggies that would come and destroy the world and then they would all be sorry for not believing him, clearly this camp had not been Dib, considering that zim was, and still is, an alien, right? Of course he is. Since this was a dreadful place Dib then looked forward to the nine months of captivity that awaited after his so called three months of freedom. When he arrived home he wanted to do nothing more than go to bed and sleep, but sadly the bus had been running late so he arrived home at 7:00 A.M, not P.M., and was to leave for school in two hours, not enough time for sleep. "Hello my now un-insane son, how are you felling?" his dad greeted him. "Very sane" Dib answered, his tone basically flooded with sarcasm. "Good, now you'd better get ready, don't want to be late for the first day of skool" his dad continued happily as if he were drunk, or possibly high. "Right, can't have that, can we?" Dib just wanted to collapse onto the floor and sleep forever, anything was better than sharing a bunk with a kid that smelled as if he showered in cat piss. Dib felt him self wobbling a little as he walked up stairs to gather his things. When he got into his room he found some new school supplies, very nice ones actually, on top of them was a note which read:  
  
Dear Dib, we are very glad that you aren't insane anymore, Love, Dad and Gaz : Gaz had obviously signed for their father. Dib sighed and picked up his new school supplies, which got Dib wondering, 'wait, why have I had the same teacher for over ten years?' At that very moment to keep him from wondering any longer there was a knock on the door "Dib it's time for skool, and I'm leaving with or without you" Gaz bellowed and he then heard her running down the stairs. Then a sleep deprived Dib that smelt of cat urine sighed and headed to skool.  
  
Dib had been walking very slowly, and had become even more tired; he stopped walking for a moment. 'Maybe I can just rest against this lamp pole for a little while; yeah that's what I'll do'  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if that was an even odder way to continue my story, I wrote this a long time ago, but Fanfiction.net was down, so I had to wait and wait, and wait, and.... well u all know what happened, unless u were either not checking for a month, or in a comma for a month. Well anyway, R&R please! I know I haven't gotten to the point yet but I think I should be at least close in the next chapter, well I should have the next chapter up as soon as it is possible for me to, we have been very busy this summer, and that makes it hard for me to write, plus me and a friend have started a web site, hasn't gone anywhere yet though. Dust-Bunny :) 


	3. Two odd new commers

After Summer Comes Strangeness  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own target, or the show invader zim (or any of its characters) for that matter  
  
Two odd new comers  
  
  
  
It was already the first day of school, and Zim still hadn't concurred earth. Summer would have been a perfect time to have at least tried to concur it, since dib had been at some human scum camp for the insane. But Zim had, sadly, been preoccupied. He had gone to the planet Depot, in search of office supplies, although it had never occurred to him that he did not NEED office supplies. He had waited 2 months on the planet because they had been out of every thing. When he had gotten back he had found a letter in the mail about school supplies. He ended up going to the human worm baby store called TARGET, the squirmy human monkeys that worked there helped him find his supplies, all of which ended up matching in color, the color (sadly) was pink (they were all out of the other colors). They tried to find him matching clothes to go along with it, but he drew the line there, the experience had been degrading enough as it was. School would start in a couple of minutes, all the human stink students, and himself, were already at their desks. All accept his nemesis, Dib. 'Hmmmmm, he must be up to something, but what? Whatever it is, I'll figure it out, probably some sort of plan to send me to some kind of human stink doctor and have him check to see, wait he already did that, I know he's probably going to send mysterious mysteries a tape of me without my, wait didn't he already do something along those lines? And how could he have we've both been gone basically the entire summer! Well I know he's up to something! Why else would he not be here?' At the very moment Zims train of thought ended Miss. Bitters entered the room. Two girls entered behind her, one of them being extremely tall, and wearing a strange out fit, O so very strange, 'hmmmm, new students, that tall one looks familiar, her out fit almost reminds me of, THEM, but she couldn't possibly be one of THEM, could she?' "Welcome back, DOOMED students!" Miss. Bitters said all too un- enthusiastically, she continued "we have TWO new students; Students state your names and SIT DOWN!" All the kids in the class then stated their names, stood up, and sat back down. "Not you students! The NEW STUDENTS, NEW students state your names and sit down, O and everyone except the new students and dib, because he's not here, gets detention for standing up when I'm talking!" Dib then bursts through the door gasping for air. "I'm *gasp* here!" He said the best he could through gasping. "Dib, you get triple detention!" "For what?" Dib asked angrily, which he probably should not have done. "Never mind" she said, Dib smiled happily and started walking towards his desk, "now you get quadruple detention, for questioning me!" Dib sighed and continued towards his desk, knowing he wasn't going to win. Zim snickered, "You too Zim!" "Why!" Zim asked "For snickering, being green and questioning me!" "But that's not fair" "Oh yeah, and for HAVING COLOR CODED MATERIALS! I clearly stated no color coded materials, they depress me!" Zim sighed. "So that makes it, O, um, detention ALL WEEK!" she paused "now class we have two new students, Now you, the tall one, state your name first, than you" Miss. Bitters finished pointing at the shorter girl. The tall girl was pale, as was the shorter one; she had pale blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and was dressed in a white tee shirt that had a picture of a squirrel attacking a goldfish on it, and a pink poodle skirt, with a really big back pack on. "My name is, uh, Inggy," she stated, "Inggy do you have anything that you would like to say before you join my DOOMED class?" Miss. Bitters asked the remarkably tall girl, "Uh, I have a pet pinecone?" She answered dumbly, everyone starred at her, the one kid screamed "COOOOOOOOOL, so do I!" and everyone began saying how cool it was. "Now class, SHUT UP, um, Inggy, go to your seat!" Miss. Bitters pointed to an empty seat in the back corner, Inggy obeyed. "Now you, whoever you are, tell the class who you are, say something, and go sit down!" Miss. Bitters said, a little aggravated because everyone was still talking, "Class SHUT UP RIGHT NOW or you all get DETENTION! Again" Miss. Bitters added. The shorter girl had dark Brown hair, which was put up into two pigtails on op of her head, and amethyst eyes, she was wearing a white blouse and a short plaid skirt, with white knee socks and some marry janes, she also wore a book bag, and some lip gloss. "My Name is Manie Shepe', I used to go to 'Saint Delia's Girls catholic school,' my mother is the actress who plays the character 'Anna' on the popular T.V. show 'The Old and The Smelly' She's the one with athletes foot *everyone in the class room OOOOed and Ahhhhhhhhhhhed*, and my father is the famous lawyer John Sheepe', we moved here from Heral, Pennsylvania, our house has 26 stories tall, 13 of which are under ground. I have twelve weasels, nine pigmy alligators, ten horses, seven cats, five standard dogs, five small dogs, eight parrots, five hundred fifty five bunnies, seventeen dolphins, two beluga whales, four killer whales, seven seals, fifty penguins, and thirty five pythons. I do not look forward to spending this year with YOU lower class un-smart people, except you with the gigantic head; you look like your smart, considering your head takes up almost the entire class room." She finished, then took the empty seat behind Dib. 'Was that a complement? Does that mean she likes me?' Dib, who obviously had a crush on her, asked himself. "well thank you for taking up almost the entire morning, which I could have been using to talk about DOOM, with your conceited rant, Manie Sheepie" Miss. Bitters hissed bitterly. "It's Shepe'" Manie answered coolly, " and a so called 'conceited rant' is a much better use of time, than plaguing young minds with thoughts of DOOM, that could get someone fired you know" she added, in a 'I wouldn't mess with me if I were you' tone of voice. Miss. Bitters sighed know that this new students parents could most certainly make her lose her job, the lunch bell then rang, breaking the tension, "now class go eat your DO- I mean wonderfully disgusting lunches, BE GONE!" she yelled and everyone, except the Manie, darted out the door scared as field mice running from all the cats in America.  
  
Next chapter: In the lunch room: The strangeness continues  
  
Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, don't forget to review, I want to know what you thought of that, Dust-Bunny :) 


	4. In the Lunch Room: The strangeness conti...

In the Lunch Room: The strangeness continues Disclaimer: I do not own the lunch room and/or anything within, or outside it, except, Inggy, Manie Shepe', and Inggy's H.A.B.M.T, and everything those characters own, K I'm done disclaiming things.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed, really appreciate it!  
  
  
  
Zim starred at the extremely tall new girl, who had seemed to be spying on him the entire walk too the lunch room, she wasn't at the moment though, she had been busy examining the lunch room slim, which was literally slime today, well slime and ketchup, with a hint of mildew, actually. Zim would have thought that dib would have realized by now, that Inggy was, and still is at this very moment, an alien. Zim had been trying to figure out for many hours what could possibly distract Dib so much that he wouldn't notice how un-human this stinky scum of stink-scummyness was. 'I can't think what could distract dib from realizing how un-human this stinky scum of stink-scummyness is' Zim thought. At that very moment it came to him, well not really, but he thought that it had come to him. 'At this very moment it has come to me what this evil stink scum of stink-scummyness' plan is, or was, or, whatever! This alien creature has taken a SECRET chip thingy and smooshed it into dibs gargantuan head; IT must have done this by pushing it through Dibs ear! That's brilliant! But what does it do? O well who cares, what's important is that I get it out, so that dib will be so preoccupied with this other alien that I will finally have my chance to concur earth!!!!!!!!!!! Buwhahahahahahahahahaha!' "Buwhahahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone in the lunch room (except dib who had been busy the entire lunch starring at Manie, who was bragging to some popular people) then starred at Zim, then someone said, "He's crazy!", and then another person said, "he's almost crazier than Dib!", "Yeah!" someone else said, "almost!" everyone then snickered, and began mumbling stuff under their breaths as they got back to their lunch's. Manie, suddenly for no apparent reason, got up from her table. Then everyone gasped at what she had just done, (except Dib who had been too busy starring at the spot where she had once sat). "Hello" Manie said to Dib as she sat down at his table, which today was not shared by Gaz cause she had the flu, and was stuck at home. Dib stared in aw. "Is it okay if I sit here?" manie asked. "Uh...um...y..y.yeah...uh..sure" Dib then became a babbling idiot. "Uh.Hi Manie, H-How are you?" Dib asked to be polite. Manie smiled and answered, "Fine thank you, I hear you are into paranormal things and such?" Manie asked curiously. "Um yeah, there's this one kid in this class who's..." "An alien?" she finished for him, and then continued, "I know, and she must be... *All the sudden Manie stopped talking, a piece of her hair sizzled*....I mean, HE must be stopped, silly me, why on earth would I say 'SHE' when in fact the ICKY. DISGUSTING. IRKEN. Alien is a HE!" Manie did not seem herself at that moment. "Wait? You believe me?" Dib asked quizzically. "Of course I believe you!" Manie answered reassuringly. "Do you think I would have spoken all these words to you about this if I didn't believe you?" She didn't give him time to answer. "Of course I wouldn't have! Now first things first! What's your name!" she asked demandingly. "Uh Dib" "Good, just making sure I had the right name, all these giddy school children aren't very reliable sources, now what's your address?" she asked, and of course dib gave it to her. "O.K. that's great!' Manie said scribbling down the last part of his address, the zip code to be precise, "I will meet you today at 7:00pm, your house, there we will start *she began to whisper so that no one else could hear* our plan against Zim, I already have an idea of an invention he could make that should work if your fathers lab has the right materials, good-bye dib, I shall see you in class" Manie said, and with that she got up, dumped her un eaten school lunch into the garbage can ( and the tray along with it) and walked towards the girls bathroom. Dib sat there taking in all that had just happened, when he noticed something, that new girl, Inggy, had just attempted to wash her hands, as the other children were doing, and her skin began to sizzle, she quickly retreated to the girls bathroom, no one but dib had noticed. 'hmmmmm' Dib thought, 'things have been really strange, first with the camp for the recovering insane, then the two new students, one of which is extremely tall, not to mention has no fashion sense, and the other, a beautiful flower of perfect perfection, who is so perfect, I can not seem to find to many other words to describe her, then my beautiful flower of perfect perfection comes over and chats with me about destroying zim, and to top it all off the tall new kid's had just sizzled when she touched water, like when zim touches water, hat could all this strangeness mean? Well I know what the camp meant; it means my family, well at least dad, doesn't think that I'm insane anymore, but what about the other things? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm' dib sat there thinking until the lunch bell rang, after which he continued thinking, until he realized that he had been thinking so long that school was already over, and so was detention, it had been so long the school was closing up, he looked at his watch, it was 5:30, he only had an hour and a half until manie came over, "O no, it takes a half hour to get home, then I'll only have an hour to clean, Damn!" Dib cursed and began to run, he made it out of the cafeteria, and halfway to the front door when he ran into a tall dark figure, "Dib, your late!" Dib knew who was standing in front of him and dreaded his new hell like fate from this point on. The person standing in front of him was Miss. Bitters, and once again, he was late.  
  
  
  
What did u guys think? Hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I try don't I?  
  
Next chapter: Sorry I'm late More soon, hope u enjoyed this chapter, Dust-Bunny :) 


	5. Sorry I'm Late!

Sorry I'm Late!  
  
Disclaimer: I feel I have done enough explaining for now, so I'll do a summary of all the disclaimers I can remember right now cause I'm not in the mood to go look for documents, I don't own the show invader zim, or any of IT'S characters (that sums everything I've said in the past up, well almost everything)  
  
Authors Notes: thanks to all who reviewed and plan on reviewing in the future, I really appreciate it! Enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
Dib ran along the side walk as heavy rain drenched him. He was a half an hour late for meeting Manie, and he had probably missed dinner. He had spent the last 2 hours canning prunes, preparing school lunches, cleaning bathrooms, arranging chalk, whipping down chalk boards, arranging Miss. Bitters' desk, which had been close to hell, the things he saw there! Those were sure to haunt him in his sleep! Now where was I? O yes, cleaning janitors' closets, which did not need cleaning, washing Miss. Bitters' car, making Miss. Bitters dinner, re- painting Miss. Bitters' house, washing Miss. Bitters' windows, and many other ghastly, and un-reasonable, deeds. Dib made a mental note not to be late for detention again as a car splashed him, and then another car dropped a large metal tin can out of the window, landing on dibs extremely large head, he was gonna have to get checked for a concussion later. When he finally reached his house, there was no one there, instead there was a note posted on the door, it read:  
  
Dear Dib, Sorry I was late! I got here about one and a half hours late and you weren't here, well at least your sister said you weren't there, anyway, it is currently 8:30, I will be back here in one hour, I'm terribly sorry, I will make a mental note to never try feeding a python to a beluga whale, have to go! Remember I will be here at 9:30! Exactly, I will not be late this time! See you soon! Manie Shepe' (No longer the letter) 'Well aren't I lucky' Dib thought as he walked into his house to go take a shower. When he entered, he was surprised, no frightened by what he saw.  
  
Bum Bum Bum..................... What did u think, next chapter up soon, sorry if this is too short,  
  
Next Chapter: Lace, Flowers, and the Color Pink 


End file.
